The present inventive concept relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly, to silicon based optical modulators.
De-emphasis formatting can be used for the serial transmission of data in the optical domain using an optical modulator. The structure of such an optical modulator, however, can be complicated and have relatively high power consumption.